1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to ZPGM catalyst systems, and, more particularly, to elimination of corrosion causing compounds on ZPGM catalyst systems.
2. Background Information
Ceramic substrates may dominate the car market, primarily because they are mass-produced and therefore less costly. However, metallic substrates may offer the industry of catalyst systems significant advantages.
The substrate of a catalytic system may fulfill an important role in supporting the catalytic material and may be capable of withstanding some extremely arduous conditions. Operating temperatures may be in excess of 1000° C. and the substrate may also be exposed to fast moving, corrosive exhaust gases, rapid changes in temperature and pressure, and external factors such as shocks and vibration.
A major problem with manufacturing of catalyst systems may be the presence of corrosion in the catalyst systems. Formulations of catalysts systems may include at least a substrate, a washcoat and an overcoat. There may be many alloys employed as substrates for catalyst systems, which may include corrosive metals such as iron, and chromium, among others. Additionally, washcoat and overcoat, within catalyst systems, may include elements that may also contribute in the formation of corrosion.
For the aforementioned reasons, there is a need for a process for manufacturing catalysts systems that may allow the prevention of formation or the conversion of materials, such as hexavalent chromate compounds, within substrates, washcoats or overcoats of catalyst systems that may contribute in the formation of corrosion, therefore allowing a better performance of the catalyst systems.